She was a Malfoy
by CelestialSilver35
Summary: The rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins seems to have seized. well, for a few certain people that is… but why? And who’s the new girl that’s got every boy at Hogwarts panting?. It's my first story, I hope you like it! please R&R. HPOC.
1. Meet the Malfoys

Summary: very OOC. The rivalry between the Gryffindors and Slytherins seems to have seized well, for a few certain people, that is… but why? And who's the new kid that's got every boy at Hogwarts panting?

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

"_Tell me again Draco!"_ Anika asked for the nth time that summer.

Ever since Draco had arrived for the summer after another year at Hogwarts she had not stopped asking about his adventures (and misadventures). And though he loved his sister very much and wanted to please her as much, he couldn't possibly tell her the story again and again especially when all the story she wants to hear are all about the mighty high Harry bloody Potter!

Draco knew this was coming, he should've known his sister would pick this time to ask him; it had been their routine ever since he had gotten back from school since his first year! He shook his head but smiled and once again, he indulged her. He was half-way through his story when they heard their mother call them down to welcome their father back.

"Draco! Anika! Come down dears, your father is back" Narcissa Malfoy called from the stairs

They waited for another minute or two before Draco stood up with a sigh from his position on the floor offered a hand to Anika and went down. Lucius had been gone for weeks; Draco and Anika had not known where he went, but Narcissa had assured them that he was safe and would only be gone for a while to do bidding from the Dark Lord.

"_Father,your back_!" Anika exclaimed excitedly and rushed to her father for a hug.

"_Welcome back father"_Draco smiled as he watched Lucius get Anika off him.

"What are you doing you silly girl? Get off me at once!" Lucius demanded in a cold voice to her daughter as he succeeded in pushing her away. He had pushed Anika so roughly that the poor girl had stumbled back into Draco's front; both stumbled and fell back on the floor.

"Both of you get up! There is no such thing as clumsiness in the Malfoy family, understood?" he barked at his children who at once stood up and nodded.

"Honestly, Narcissa I think that blasted Beauxbaton School where you sent her had softened her up! I knew I shouldn't have agreed with you when you said you wanted her sent there; if she were with Draco he would've trained her into being more of a Malfoy!" Lucius sneered as he looked at his wife and daughter shaking his head.

Once their father and mother were gone they returned to Draco's room.

"_He's never going to be proud of me like he is with you is he?" _Anika whispered sitting on the bed there was a long silence between them Draco not knowing what to tell her. Honestly he didn't know why Anika was acting like this, she never was the touchy-feely type, heck she never even show emotion when their father was there! He knew his sister wasn't weak; she was a Malfoy through and through (ask anyone in her school!). She had this certain aura that shouted "don't fuck with me!" and a "piss-off or I'll curse you into oblivion" attitude that could make the Dark Lord proud! hell she was more a Malfoy than Draco! He thought with a chuckle, it was only this year though that he noticed a few changes in her sister that was really un-Malfoy-ish.

A/N: it's my first chapter…I hope you like it! Please R&R, it's my first fanfic so pls. be nice! I'm not really that happy about the title, I've been thinking of changing it. Any suggestions?


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

"Are you sure you want to do this dear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her daughter for the millionth time that night. They were having dinner when Anika proposed that she transfer to Hogwarts with Draco.

"_I'm sure mum; I mean, dad had said that I should be with Draco more so he can train me to be a true Malfoy and rub whatever he has on me…"_ Anika repeated for the nth time to her mother

"Ah! Finally she does something to please me!" Lucius smiled a cold smile at her daughter "I think it is best that she transfer even though it is Hogwarts" he sneered at his last words "I'll write a letter to Dumbledore and that head mistress of yours" he continued not asking his wife's opinion because for him it doesn't matter, at least his daughter had finally had some commonsense rubbed on to her.

Draco didn't say anything while the conversation took place; they all went to the drawing room after dinner where the conversation continued. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, it wasn't because he didn't want Anika with him but what was bothering him was the thought that Anika had never mentioned the plan to him, and now it was too late to stop her and his father.

She really had changed he thought. His thoughts were suddenly cut by an owl that swooped in through the window and dropped something at his lap. He looked at it not really realizing what it was until Anika waved a hand at his face.

She looked at him then down to the 2 sets of envelope at his lap she cocked an eyebrow at Draco and as if realizing for the first time what happened, he opened one of the envelopes. The first envelope contained the list of books he will need on his last year at Hogwarts; the second one however was heavier, he opened it and with a shocked expression pulled out a shiny new head boy badge out of the envelope. Anika was the first to squeak her surprise and without knowing that he was smiling like crazy was suddenly enveloped with a choking hug from his little sister.

A few minutes later, another owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Anika's lap, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

On the second sheet of the parchment was all the books she needed and there was another note that was attached to it:

Dear Ms. Anika Malfoy,

I am Pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I dare say, your letter was a bit late but no matter, we still are honored that you have chosen to be with us. I have received the transfer papers from your headmistress, Madame Maxime, she sends her love.

Once again, Welcome and I hope you have a great term ahead!

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Anika's smile was a triumphant one as she read the letter from Dumbledore. She was accepted and she was going to Hogwarts! It was a dream come true; it had been her childish dream to go to Hogwarts ever since Draco had left for his first year, but to her dismay and to please her mother she was enrolled to Beauxbatons Academy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It seems the weeks had zoomed and now, it was time for her and Draco to leave for school. They had gotten everything they needed and was boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Do take care of yourself and your sister, will you Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy told his son as she kissed him one last time before boarding the train

"_Don't worry mum, I'll look after her"_ Draco answered earnestly holding Anika's hand and squeezing them for a second. He had asked her why she wanted to treansfer that night when they were both sent off to bed. she said it was her dream and he knew that but Draco was never really convinced; deep inside he knew there was something else she wasn't telling, he just hopes it doesn't include…him.

"_Bye mum…don't worry about me. Take care of yourself ok?"_ Anika said as she kissed her mother goodbye


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Anika had been wondering where Draco had gone when she boarded the train. They had agreed to share a compartment but she had been searching for him in every compartment but she can't seem to find him in any. Until she had decided to give up and look for an empty compartment for her. The problem was, she had been standing and roaming the train until it left the station that at least every compartment was already occupied. She cursed Draco for not meeting her and saving a place for her then.

She had seen Draco's friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, at one compartment near the exit but she wasn't in the mood to answer questions so she went to the very last compartment on the end of the train hoping against hope that it was vacant, but as she neared the booth she heard voices; she didn't know where else to look so she summed up her courage and knocked on the stall's door.

The door slid open and 3 pairs of eyes looked up at her curiously, Anika gulped, took a deep breath and said,

"_Hi, I'm sorry to bother you guys, but I can't seem to find any vacant compartment on the train and I was wondering if I could stay here?"_ She paused as she waited for their answer, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable as she noticed the red-head ogling at her; she about to turn and leave but the girl with bushy-brown hair smiled,

"of course you can! Here seat beside me!" she lifted the cat snoozing on the seat beside her and patted it smiling up at Anika. Anika returned the smile and sat down.

They were quiet for a while observing the new girl,they haven't seen her before. She seemed to notice that they were staring at her because she blushed a deep scarlet and looked at her hands on her lap. Noticing this, the girl beside her offered her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she said offering her hand to Anika. Anika looked at her surprised she was Hermione Granger? She thought, then that must mean that, she looked at the two smiling boys across her, and for the second time Anika blushed an even deeper red, took the girl's hand and shook it.

"_My name's Anika"_ she mumbled

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" she said smiling at her. Anika cleared her throat and this time looked up and shook her hands more firmly, _I'm Anika_.

"Ron Weasley" the red-headed boy said blushing as she shook his hand and…

"_Harry Potter"_ Anika said even before the second boy with emerald-green eyes and glasses could speak.

She smiled as they shook hands noticing the silent question in his eyes.

"_Um, I saw the scar and I've heard so much about you, the 3 of you actually"._ Anika explained Harry touched the scar on his forehead a little uncomfortably

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything"_ she added meekly looking down on her lap

"Oh no. No. I didn't mean that, it's just…it's still kind of weird for me when people I haven't met know me." Harry explained smiling at her. She looked up and with a smile nodded.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they had acquainted each other. She explained that she was starting her 6th year and that she was from Beauxbatons before. They exchanged a few stories about the triwizard tournament that happened 3 years ago, though when the topic was becoming s little tense Anika had shifted it to another topic earning her an appreciated smile and nod from Harry. She bought them snacks from the trolley saying it's a thank you token because they were so nice to her. And she played a few rounds of exploding snap and chess with Ron who beat her 3-2. The train had finally slowed down and Hermione had to leave because she had Head-Girl duties with Malfoy, she said the last name with a grimace.

Draco had been looking for Hermione so they can get their duties over with. When she found her and her friends noisily laughing and chattering on the last compartment at the end of the train, he was more than ready to throw insults as he slid the door open but when he did a pair of gray orbs and platinum blonde hair met his eyes; his eyes widened with surprise and choked on his own voice when he started to speak.

He began coughing as 3 pairs of eyes looked at him with disdain.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded frowning.

"_I, uh, I was…just looking for Granger"_ he retorted after he gained his composure looking over the blonde's head and straight into Hermione's eyes.

"So?" Hermione asked cocking her eyebrows

"_I need you…" _he cleared his throat "_uh, I mean, I need you to help me with the rounds so we can get it over with before we even reach the station. All of us don't have all the time in the world, Granger. Some of us have better things to do"._ Draco said cockily at the door

The boys frowned. Ron and Harry were about to tell him off when suddenly Hermione stood up and agreed with Draco looking a little bewildered.


	4. Sorting Surprise!

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Chapter 4: Sorting Surprise!

As the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Draco and Hermione stood on opposite doors and helped the first years and the new student to where Hagrid was. Anika knew what was going to happen, Draco had told her about the short ride on the lake on his letter back when he was in first year. It was one of the things that fascinated Anika to go to Hogwarts when she was of age too, well, that, the ceiling and a certain someone who went to school there too.

Draco fell into step with Anika as she followed the others to where Hagrid was.

"_Had fun?"_ Draco hissed at her

"_Well, I didn't see you come looking for me after I boarded"_ she hissed back

"_Well, you weren't looking for me either so I guess that means you didn't care on bit!"_ He said with an accusing stare

"_I did! But I couldn't find you!"_ She said annoyed that he was accusing her without knowing the details.

They had reached Hagrid by now. _We'll talk later_ he whispered and squeezed Anika's hand before turning away. He was pissed but he couldn't do anything right now, not with the mudblood around anyway.

Anika felt a bit self-conscious as she entered the Great Hall with the other first years. Not only was she older than them she was even taller too! She felt eyes on her as she walked the length of the Hall until they reached the place where Prof. McGonagall was holding a filthy old hat and the list of names of the people who are to be sorted. She looked on at the sea of faces looking for her brother when she spotted a red-head and a brunette beaming up at her, she smiled back at them then turned back to the Sorting.

Before McGonagall started calling names however, Prof. Dumbledore stood up to announce something.

"Dear students, I am pleased to announce that we have a new face joining us today, she had just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and a 6th year. As she is knew she will be sorted together with our first years. That's all" she nodded at McGonagall to proceed and as first year after first year was called Anika then realized that she was the only one left!

"Malfoy, Anika!" Prof. McGonagall shouted and the Great Hall seemed to pause for a while, Anika felt really uncomfortable now, she felt every pair of eyes following her every move. But what she couldn't bear to look at the shocked faces of both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting hat shouted and the table on her farthest left cheered. She slowly walked over to where her brother was who was smiling at her and hugged her as she neared the table. A buzz suddenly erupted from every table, Dumbledore stood up and the buzzing stopped.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Now, I assume that our old students are getting tired of this by now but as Mr. Filch don't forget to remind me each year, the Forbidden Forest is as by the name of it forbidden. I hope all of you both old and new students have an interesting and happy year ahead of you! Now, tuck in!" food filled the table as Dumbledore said the last words.

"A Slytherin?!? We associated with a Slytherin? And a Malfoy at that!" Ron exploded turning a bit red shooting daggers at Anika's turned back

"She lied to us? I can't believe her! I can't believe us! Ugh!" Ron continued

"Stop it Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him

"What?! Are you defending her?" he accused her

"Well, if you must know Ronald, I wasn't the one drooling over her when she entered our compartment earlier!" Hermione retorted she knew something was a bit too familiar with the girl when she entered their compartment earlier, she just couldn't put her hand on it; that is until after Malfoy came barging in.

"That was before I knew she was a Malfoy!" he said defensively

"Well, we all didn't so stop your fussing and give the girl a break!" Hermione said a matter of factly to Ron. She was shocked that a girl that kind and friendly would be a Malfoy. She liked Anika and giving her the benefit of the doubt won't hurt, but she wasn't trying to out-rule the fact that she could be pretending too.

"Harry, mate, knock some sense into her will you?" he said flabbergasted at Hermione's calmness. When

Harry didn't answer; he was still in shock actually. They both looked at him; their eyes met and instinctively looked over at the Slytherin table and met 2 gray orbs looking at them. Anika smiled and pleaded that they could read the message in her eyes, she saw Hermione smile faintly at her but the two boys looked at her as if she had sprouted another head! She knew this would happen and with that she lowered her head and turned away.

The first week of school was a blur for Anika. She attended her classes with ease and enjoyment; she had never felt happier even when she was doing school work. Her happiness would've been complete if only he would look at her, talk to her, let her explain. She had been trying her best to talk to Harry, Hermione and Ron for the past few days but to no avail. Every time she tried to come up to them they would be gone before she could even face them. After trying a few more times she gave up, it was no use anyway. Draco told her that giving-up was not the Malfoy way, but she knew it was a lost cause. With a sigh, she bowed her head defeated.

Rumors had started to spread like wild fire the day after the sorting. Some of them were kind of true actually but some she couldn't help but laugh at. There were ones who said she shared a compartment with the Golden Trio, which was true. Another was that she snogged both Ron and Harry so they would let her stay at their compartment, which was funny but the last and most hilarious thing was that she was Draco Malfoy's wife! Haha! Just because Draco had never left her side once he's got the free time doesn't mean they were together and besides, haven't they noticed that they both have platinum blonde hair and grey eyes?

Draco had been the best ever since she moved to Hogwarts; he had been supportive and available whenever Anika needed someone to talk to. A little over-protective yes, but hey, he was acting like a big brother would act; especially after he heard that Anika was one of the most sought after girl in school this year, he could just see her walking by a corridor and every boy's tongue would be wagging with lust after her. He shook his head as the image formed in his mind that made him shudder. He had to admit he'd been excited ever since the last head boy and girl was able to convince Dumbledore last year to permit the dress codes; Now, he was regretting the fact that the headmaster had given the school the freedom to dress however they want every weekend. He cursed Anika and her bloody little sexy outfits every weekend; it just screamed "hard-on" to every guy in school! This frustrated Draco even more, because now he had to look after her even more during the weekends. He knew Anika, he trusted her, who he didn't trust were the guys following her everywhere!


	5. Flaming red hair, You must be a Weasley!

**Flaming red hair…you must be a Weasley!**

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Anika was rushing through the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures she was late! She was also annoyed at the guys who kept blocking her way as she left her Charms classroom to get to her next class. If it hadn't been for Prof. Flitwick she wouldn't have made it out of there alive! She was walking so fast her head down, searching for her book when she suddenly bumped into someone accidentally spilling her books on the ground.

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry! I was in such a rush I didn't see you"_ Anika apologized as she went to help her pick up her books.

"It's ok. I was…" she suddenly stopped what she was saying. Anika looked up and saw a look of surprise on the girl's eyes. A dawning expression crossed Anika's face as she recognized who she was talking to; flaming red-hair, freckles, she must be a Weasley! (_A/N: I meant to say Red-hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley! but thought against it. Malfoy's line on the first movie before the sorting!_)

Anika felt herself blush as she looked at her curiously, she hid her face still scurrying to pick the girl's books; when everything was picked up she handed them to her and hurried away. Somehow, the girl caught up with her as Hagrid was leading the creature they were going to study out of the forest and towards the awaiting 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherin.

Anika was walking slowly back to the castle for lunch after Hagrid's lesson when she heard someone call her name. It was the Weaslette she was hurrying up to her and beaming, Anika was astonished so she turned around to check if she heard wrong and the Weaslette was actually smiling at someone behind her, but when she did she didn't see anyone. She turned back to the red head girl and was surprised to see her standing infront of her.

"Hi!" she said a little breathless

"_Uhm, hi…" _Anika replied still a little bewildered

"Look I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with my books." She said beaming at Anika

"_you're welcome"_ Anika answered smiling at her too

"so, you wanna have lunch together?" she asked looking expectantly at her

"_uh, sure. I guess…"_ Anika stammered but she took that as a straight yes

"I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley" she said cheerfully extending her hand towards Anika

"_I knew you were a Weasley, I just didn't know your name!"_ Anika beamed and shook her hand

The two went up to the castle and to the kitchen where they were met by Dobby who prepared their food right away. Though he was surprised to see his old mistress, he smiled; he had always liked her, she wasn't like her father at all!

Ginny and Anika went to the lake to eat under the beech tree. There they started to talk and get to know each other. It turned out, they weren't really that different. Ginny asked why Anika was alone; she said she never really saw the point of hanging out with 'plastic' Slytherin girls who just wanted to be her friend to become popular and to meet guys. Ginny laughed at this comment, she was starting to like this girl already! Ginny asked a dozen more questions like how was Anika really related to Malfoy, this questioned made Anika giggle as she answered her. Another one was why Malfoy (meaning Draco) and her could be siblings yet be so different, so opposite of each other. She was kind and funny and friendly while Draco was cold, arrogant and a git! Anika stared at Ginny for a while then shrugged; she told her she wasn't going to believe her anyways if she tried explaining her brother to her.

"Try me…" Ginny answered challengingly and Anika shook her head.

"_Maybe next time" _ She promised, she waved at somebody behind Ginny's back and she turned to look.

Walking toward her and Anika was Draco and his friend Blaise. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as she eyed Blaise, this didn't pass unnoticed to Anika who smiled knowingly.

"_Hey, there you are! I was getting worried when you didn't turn up for lunch today"._ Draco said sitting beside her. Ginny's eyebrows flew up when she saw this certain softness Draco had when he was with Anika.

What are you staring at Weasley? Draco demanded looking at Ginny

"Nothing!" Ginny retorted

"_What are you doing with her anyway, Anika?"_ He asked curiously and sneering at Ginny. Anika elbowed him on the rib

"_Draco!"_ She said frowning at him. "_Don't be so rude to my friend!"_

Friend, Ginny thought; that's a nice word coming from a Malfoy she smiled.

Draco looked from one to another, a frown crossing his features. After a few minutes he smiled and said,

"_Alright, so this little Weaslette is your friend huh? Ok…but don't expect me to be best friends with her or her brother"._ He said smiling at Ginny for the first time

"_Thanks Drake!"_ Anika answered smiling at him in return.

Draco nodded; "_I'll see you in the common room later ok?"_ And with a curt nod at Ginny he and Blaise left.

Ginny stared dumbfounded at Draco and Blaise retreating back. Then turned back to Anika

"Wow! That was nice! He didn't even insult me once! Well, except for the Weaslette part" Ginny said surprised. "I never saw Draco like that before. I guess he really has a soft spot for you huh?" Anika smiled not just because Ginny complimented her brother, but also because she, for the first time, called him by his first name!


	6. Friendship and Musings

**Friendship and Musings**

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

A month had passed and Ginny was desperately trying to convince Harry, Hermione and Ron that Anika was not a rotten egg like Malfoy but somehow only one person was convinced, and that was Hermione Granger. Hermione trusted Ginny and she knew her best friend would never associate with someone she doesn't like, let alone trust. One fine afternoon when all the lessons have been cancelled because of a staff meeting, Hermione saw Ginny and Anika by the beech tree near the lake; Hermione knew deep inside that Anika was not like Malfoy, she was definitely a Malfoy in the outside but there was something more about this girl that just got her curious. And without even noticing it, she was walking towards the two giggling girls. She cleared her throat when she got near and they both looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Gin, hi Anika, um, may I join you?" Hermione asked and they both nodded. There was a slight pause as the girls tried to think of something to talk about, when finally Anika spoke breaking the silence

"_Hermione…I'm really sorry f…"_ Hermione shook her head and looked at Anika

"No, Anika, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that when I found out you were a Malfoy, it was wrong to stereo-type you like that, and quite frankly it was childish of me, of us to do so. I'm sorry" Hermione said, "friends?" she offered her hand

Anika smiled at her and nodded taking her hand and shaking it. The 3 girls were silent for a while letting everything sink in, and then they all started giggling.

The afternoon went smoothly. They had started to talk about their silliest dreams and ambitions and of course, no girl bonding will be the same without talking about guys.

"So, Anika do you have any boyfriend?" Ginny asked boldly at her friend. Anika shook her head and answered, "_No. well, not right now, I don't. You?"_

"Hah! I wish! I do like a guy though, but it would never turn out." She answered pouting a little and turning to Hermione who shook her head with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Ginny again was the first to ask the question on how many and who the past ex-boyfriends they had were. Hermione blushed as she told the other girls about Viktor and Ron, Ginny didn't need to know because Hermione had told her once, but she listened patiently as she related the story to Anika, who seemed to be hanging on to Mione's every word. She finished and Anika looked at Ginny, and with a sigh she related her past relationships with Dean and 2 other boys from Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. When she was done it was Anika's turn and she blushed as the two girls looked at her expectantly.

It turned out she had quite a few relationships that failed. All of her past boyfriends were from Durmstrang and to Mione and Ginny's surprise; Viktor Krum was included to her collection. She blushed to an even deeper red as they hang to her every word when she told them about Viktor, but it wasn't surprising to both girls that the relationship ended just like Hermione's because Viktor was just a "physical being". They laughed it off in the end.

Then sun was setting by now, still quite a few students were still swimming on the lake. It was when Blaise Zabini came out of the water with only black trunks on that Ginny moaned and broke the silence between them. Anika eyed Ginny then Blaise then Ginny again, and then she started to giggle.

"_You like him don't you?"_ She said, more of a statement than a question.

Ginny froze and looked at Anika guiltily her eyes pleading her not to tell. Anika smiled and nodded, she knew she liked him, she noticed the day they started hanging out.

"_Don't worry Gin, I won't tel"l_ she reassured her friend. Mione said nothing, she knew about Ginny's crush for about a year now.

"_Ironic isn't it? How we like someone who doesn't even like us, let alone know we exist!"_ Anika said to no one in particular looking on at the horizon as the sun sets. With this statement both girls nodded their agreement.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review!**


	7. The look he gave a MALFOY!

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Chapter 7: The Look HE gave a MALFOY!

Draco had been searching for Anika, he'd been meaning to spend the day with her but couldn't seem to find her. They were all given a day off today because of a staff meeting. He went outside and headed to the edge of the lake where most of the students were cooling off by the water. And then he saw her, she was with the Weaslette and Granger by the tree. He was surprised; he didn't know she was friends with Granger. He was about to interrupt them when he saw Anika with a straight face looking up at Granger who was telling her something. After a few minutes Anika smiled at Hermione and shook her hand, he smiled at the sight before him; well I guess that explains it he thought. Anika really was unique; she had managed to break into the inner shells of both the Gryffindor in just a few months when Draco had been doing just that for about 3 years now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anika sat at the bench by the tree watching the sun set over the horizon. She knew nobody would interrupt her now; it was dinner time and they would all be in the Great Hall; it was a great time to think, think and forget. It had been a while since she talked to Draco, but with all the school work and head boy duties that he needed to do, she can't bug him now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed and thought. How long has it been exactly? How long since she'd seen him smile at her? Since he talked to her? Since he last looked at her? She couldn't remember. It hurt, just even think about it, it had been heaven for her to know that somehow she was able to be close to him even for just a while. She could still remember how he looked at her when they first met, and just a few hours after that, he looked at her like she was some kind of filth between his nails. She would never be anything to him.

She had seen him today, at the Quidditch pitch, they had won against Ravenclaw he was about to enter the locker rooms when Ginny had tugged her to go with her and congratulate the players of their house. _I smiled at him and congratulated him; he just looked at me the way he looked at my brother, full of anger and hatred. It hurt just seeing him look at me that way, and then he turned away from me never even glancing back._

Anika looked up as the first stars of the night appeared, a few minutes more and the sky had turned into a sea of twinkling stars looking down at Anika. She sighed and closed her eyes, and as she did she saw the person who hunted her dreams every night…

_Emerald eyes stared at her twinkling with happiness; he was smiling at her as they walked through a garden full of flowers. He takes her hand and stared into her eyes, his face was just a few inches away from her; she could close the gap between them if she tiptoed a little, she blinks but this time when she opened her eyes he wasn't looking at her with love, rather it was anger and hatred she could see. It was that look, the look he gave her brother, the look he now gave her, the look he gave a Malfoy._

Anika snapped her eyes open, she must've dozed off. That dream had plagued her ever since the train incident. If it wasn't that…well, it was worse, you don't want to know… she shivered as a breeze went through the grounds, it was getting late, she should be going back now. She let her eyes adjust in the darkness but it was dark so took her a few minutes to walk across the grounds.


	8. Save me!

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Anika had almost reached the stairs leading down to the dungeons when a hand grabbed her and started dragging her to an empty classroom.She was thrown with great force at the opposite wall by her assailant and she fell on the cold stone floor. The room was dark and dusty she let her eyes adjust to the dark, she noticed that the tables and chairs were all piled in one corner; she whirled around to look at who dragged her in there, 2 big guys loomed over her she didn't know them but she was sure they were older than her. She opened her mouth to demand they let her out but before she could utter her words, the bulkier boy pinned her on the ground straddling her. She tried to throw him off but he was heavy, in another attempt to free herself she started throwing punches at the guy they both chuckled as the other one held her hands above her head.

"Don't try to resist, if you do we'll be forced to hurt you." The man holding her hand whispered in her ear, she stiffened and a frightened look crossed her features.

"Well, well, look what we have here Zach, a scared looking Malfoy" said the other who was straddling her

"I'm kind of disappointed with you Malfoy." He tsked "With all the shit your brother throws around I expected more from you; but look at here now, I'm the one on top and you, you can't do anything about it" he continued with a smirk

"Come on Tanner, you oaf let's finish this before everyone starts finishing dinner!" Zach said anxiously

Tanner started running his hand up Anika's leg stopping at the hem of her dress

_"Please..."_ Anika started but was cut off by Tanner forcing his mouth on her.

Anika whimpered in pain as his lips start bruising her lips. He worked his hands up on his blouse and ripped it exposing her body to them. Anika started thrashing about but this only earned her a punch on the gut. She doubled in her pain; she searched the room for something that would help her for she could not reach her wand, a dim light cascaded in from the hall, the door was a little ajar. Again she tried to throw the guy on top of her off and another blow was delivered on her cheek as he pulled her skirt off.

_"Please…please don't!... stop!"_ Another punch.

_"Help! Please someone help me!"_ She called out, but no one can hear her, everybody was at the Great Hall having dinner.

_"Please stop…" _she begged. "_Someone help me! Please…Draco…" _she called. A smack right across her cheek, her lips started to bleed she could taste her blood.

"Shut the fuck up! Your git of a brother can't help you now!" hissed one

She was numb with pain by now, every sound and whimper she makes earned her a blow from one of her assailants. She closed her eyes and started to cry; she didn't know what happened next, all she heard was someone shouting and a crash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry fuzzily walked out of the Great Hall. They had won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors were holding a party at the common room, he was exhausted but he knew that won't stop his House from celebrating with him. He turned a corner when he suddenly heard muffled cry of pain, he stopped at his tracks and listened; he waved it off when he didn't hear it again. A few minutes passed and there it was again, this time it was a little louder, he looked at his right- a door was ajar

_**Whimpe**r…help…Draco…hiss_

Harry frowned and went to the door, there he saw two guys holding down a girl as the one on top punched her. Silver blonde hair glinted in the dim light, Harry's eyes widened and without hesitation slammed the door open and shouted a curse. Both boys were thrown off out cold.

Harry run to the girl lying on the ground crying, she looked at her and realized it was Anika. He took off his robe to cover her body and lifted her in his arms.

Anika felt someone lift her up and hold her. she looked up to see emerald green eyes looking at her concerned.

_"Harry?_... " She asked and everything went black.


	9. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Draco was having dinner when a Gryffindor 2nd year came up to him and whispered in his ear. Color drained from his features and he stood up abruptly, Dumbledore came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder guiding him towards the door. Cold air hit his face and he started to run towards the hospital wing.

The door burst open and Harry looked up to see a pale Draco come up on the bed.

"She's asleep" he told him. And as if realizing for the first time that Harry was there, Draco looked up at him. They stared at each other at first then Draco's eyes blazed

Before Draco could speak however, Dumbledore had entered the room followed by Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Professor…" Harry uttered and Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm really sorry this happened, I assure you that the perpetrators are now in custody and will be punished accordingly" he said facing Malfoy

_"Who…?_" Malfoy said shaking not really daring to speak. He was on the edge of bursting; he was furious, he swore he's going to kill whoever did this to his sister.

"I'll tell you that once you have calmed down Draco. Poppy? A calming potion for Mr. Malfoy please?" Dumbledore ordered

_"I'm not going to drink that"_ Malfoy said haughtily at Madame Pomfrey. Snape was about to tell him to do drink it when Anika shifted on the bed. She groaned, she could still feel the pain and though Madame Pomfrey had healed her bruises a faint purple color could still be seen on her cheek. Draco was instantly beside her when she moved, she smiled faintly at him and was about to get up but she couldn't.

Draco helped her up and propped a few pillows to support her. her vision cleared and found herself staring straight at Harry Potter. So it wasn't a dream? He really saved me? She thought smiling at him. someone cleared his throat at the side and she turned to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape standing looking at her.

"How are you feeling Ms. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked gently

_"I'm...I'm ok_" she answered. She really didn't feel like being stared down at the moment

"Now, Anika, I know this is a little too early but could you tell us what happened?" Snape asked looking at her curiously.

Anika hesitated at first, it was horrible and she didn't really want to remember it, much more retell the story. She looked at Draco pleadingly but he too wanted to know what happened. So with a sigh she told them what happened. Why she wasn't at dinner, what she was doing on the grounds etc

_"...I heard someone shout, and someone carry me…that was it." _ She finished looking up at Harry with a question.

_"H-Harry…?_" But before she could finish her sentence he nodded at her.

_"Thank you!"_ She said beaming at him.


	10. Vanilla

Disclaimer: the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

Chapter 10:

Anika and Draco stayed at the hospital that night. Draco refusing to leave Anika's side.

By now, the news about her attack was all over school. This seemed to be a wake up call for every girl in school, and they started to be more cautious and traveled in groups especially at night. "… if a Malfoy could be attacked like that then we all could…" said one girl and every one around her agreed.

Though, as expected some bad rumors that she seduced the 2 boys and acted like she was raped also circulated.

The next few days made Anika uncomfortable, what with everyone asking her how it happened, eyeing her and everything. She could hear their whispers as she walked by and could feel their heated stares even when as she turned her back. It had been too much for her, after all that happened; so one night she couldn't really take it anymore she cried.

Harry saw Anika run pass him and heard her sobbing. He followed her as she ran outside to the courtyard.

"Anika? Are you ok?" he said coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up but didn't say anything. Harry sat down beside her and held her as she cried on his shoulders. After awhile she stopped, he could hear her sniffling as she hid her face on the crook of his shoulder. Harry didn't know what to do or say, he didn't do a good job at consoling Cho when she was mourning over Cedric, so he did what he think is best; he held her to him

Anika didn't ever want to let go of Harry, she had always pictured herself like this, well, not exactly crying pathetically at his shoulder; but, here, being held by him, keeping her safe and secure. She shifted and felt Harry's grip loosen, she sighed and took this as assign to let go. She stared at his concerned eyes and she managed a weak smile.

You must think I'm pathetic. She said looking towards the lake

"Why would I think that?" Harry asked curiously

Me, a Malfoy crying pathetically on Harry Potter's shoulder with reasons unknown. She laughed, still not looking at him.

"Anika, it doesn't matter if you're a Malfoy or not. You need to cry once in a while." He explained

"Not a Malfoy. Malfoys don't cry. They don't show weakness." She answered as a matter of factly.

This made Harry frown, "You and your damned Malfoy pride" he spat and stood up. He turned around to leave but a hand stopped him

"_Don't leave…"_said a pleading voice. "_I'm sorry…"_

He sighed but sat back down. "Why were you crying?" he asked looking at her with concerned eyes; she had her head down and her hair was coveting her face.

"_I…I just couldn't take it anymore. The attention, the constant asking if I'm alright or not, the rumors the eyeing…it's just too much"._ She said in an anguished voice. He knew how she felt, he had felt it a million times.

"I thought you would've liked that." He said. That stung. She frowned at him but her eyes held a painful expression.

"I… sorry" he said, "What I mean is, if it was Malfoy he would've loved all the attention"

"_I don't know if you noticed Harry but guess what, I'm not my brother"_. She spat looking away a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Anika…" he said, "look, I'm sorry ok? I…didn't mean that…" he ran a hand through his hair, then raised her chin up so she would look at him "…I'm sorry. It… I was stupid" he added.

Harry wiped the tear away from her eyes and the next thing they knew they were kissing each other. Anika's hand went up to Harry's hair and Harry deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission and she granted it; he moaned as he tasted her, Vanilla he thought. A few minutes passed and the need for air made them part.

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Harry spoke, "I'm sorry…"

She didn't look at him.

"_I'm not_." She answered as another air of silence hung between them. He was surprised at her answer, he wasn't really sure if he was sorry or not, but he thought it was the right thing to say that time; he felt guilty that he did that when she was vulnerable.

"I know how you feel" he said suddenly, "How you feel about the rumors and everything you said, that is." He explained

Anika held her breath as he said the first words; how could he know her mind raced, but let it out when he added that he was talking about her feelings.

"I've felt it a million times ever since I arrived here." He continued when she didn't answer.

"_The price of being Harry Potter?"_ She asked looking at him and he nodded. She felt so pathetic, here she was crying her eyes out when the boy sitting next to her have been feeling it forever. He looked at him, he was staring into space.she touched his arms and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it had been going on for so long I guess I got used to it." He shrugged.

They spent another hour or two talking. It felt nice. Harry had even wrapped his arms around her when she shivered at a breeze. She didn't know if he did it purposely or not but it felt nice. Anika had finally gotten her wish; she and Harry were friends again. As the night went on, Harry suddenly yawned and Anika followed suit. She smiled and stood up offering her hand to Harry who took it. They walked back up to the castle hand-in-hand, Harry walked her to the stairs that led to the dungeons and to her common room; he didn't know what prompted him to do so, but before turning around to leave, he kissed her again.

For the first time in months, Anika had a smile on her face as she slept.


	11. We kissed but that's just about it!

**Disclaimer:** the plot and the character Anika is mine, the rest is JK Rowling's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - ---- - - - - - - -

Anika had not seen Harry for the rest of the weekend. She and Draco had spent their weekend together at Hogsmeade; she was glad they were able to leave the confining walls of Hogwarts; Draco had told her that Zach and Tanner, the boys who attacked her, was expelled from school. But knowing that didn't seem to ease her mind, it still somehow irked her whenever random visions of what happened popped in her mind. And though Draco tried his hardest to ease her sister, he knew only one person was able to comfort her and that didn't relieve him at all. Only Draco knew about her and Harry's rendezvous the previous night, she knew Ginny would want to know but somehow she didn't feel like sharing it-not yet anyway.

Harry had avoided Anika the next day so he stayed in bed a little after breakfast, it was the weekend and he was sure he would see her; he didn't want to face her now, not when he was confused;. He didn't really know what prompted him to kiss her like that, but one thing is for sure, he cannot-no, wait scratch that- HE IS NOT falling for Anika Malfoy! With that resolved he went down for some breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days Harry had steered clear of Anika. He kept away from where he knew she would be; he had also dodged Ginny whenever he saw her, even though he wasn't sure if Anika had told Ginny about their night by the lake, he didn't want to take the chance. Ginny however noticed this and one night decided to surprise Harry and ask him why he had been avoiding her.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said as she approached the Ron and Harry who were sitting by the fireplace doing their homework.

Harry froze when he heard Ginny's voice and groaned inwardly. He knew he should've just gone with Hermione to the library where nobody would be able to see him.

"Hey Gin" he said not looking up at her.

"Um, can we talk?" she asked him. Harry took in a sharp breath, _oh no_, he thought. As much as he didn't want to be confronted right by Ginny, she knew she would not let him leave this down; so he nodded and led her to a corner where he knew they will not be over heard.

"Harry I why are you avoiding me?" Ginny asked boldly looking a little hurt

"I…I'm not avoiding you. Who said I was avoiding you Gin?" he said nervously.

"I dunno." She shrugged "I just felt like you have been the last few days. Whenever I approach you, the past few days you made an excuse to leave or something"

She looked up at him as if realizing something, "It doesn't have to do with Anika, right?"

Harry's eyes widened with horror. But Ginny didn't notice this because she was babbling away in front of Harry.

"… Because if it is... well, she's my friend Harry." She finished

"Gin, Anika didn't tell you anything did she?" Harry asked testing the waters

"No, well…" she suddenly looked up at him with curiosity "…is there something I should know Harry?" her eyes glinted with mischief.

She didn't know what was happening but clearly there IS something happening.

"Uh, no…no, nothing!" Harry sputtered

"Oh come on now Harry, what is it? You can tell me." She pressed

With all the years he had been friends with Ginny, he knew she could read him. Harry knew he was a goner now; he groaned and ran his hand through his unruly hair making it a lot messier.

"I kissed her" he mumbled not looking Ginny in the eye

Ginny wasn't sure he heard him right because he said it barely above a whisper. But when Harry looked up at her with guilty eyes she knew her ears heard it right. Harry kissed Anika! She squeaked and threw her arms around Harry's neck. The Gryffindor's stared at them some of them grinning thinking Harry had finally asked Ginny out; Ron was oblivious with all these though as he was scribbling away madly at his parchment a frown on his face.

"Oh! You could've told me earlier Harry; it would have saved me all the trouble! I've been trying to get you to talk to Anika for the past month and blimey was it grueling." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat at Harry.

"Wait, you didn't know? Anika didn't tell you?" he asked perplexed

"Silly! I haven't seen Anika for days! I was so busy with school work I didn't have the time to talk to her this past couple of days" she explained

This made Harry groan even more.

"Ginny, promise me you won't tell Ron, or anyone for that matter! Please!" Harry pleaded giving her a wide puppy-eyed look.

Ginny thought for a moment. Harry and Anika, a couple. As much as she was dying to tell everyone the good news, it also spelled a lot of trouble. I mean, she was a Malfoy for goodness sake! And with that Ginny agreed. Harry let out a breath he didn't knew he had been holding while waiting for Ginny's answer.

The next day, Ginny caught up with Anika in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey there lover girl" she whispered

Anika looked at her confused. Ginny smiled a mischievous smile across her face

"You didn't tell me you and Harry were going out" she said pulling Anika just far enough so nobody can hear them. Anika gave a surprised gasp

"_We…We're not"_ she stammered.

"Oh, come off it Anika. I know what's going on; he told me last night that he kissed you. That must've mean something!" she said

"_He told you?!"_ Anika answered shocked. Ginny nodded smiling

"_Gin, we're not going out"_ Anika told her smiling friend

"Wha…But he told me…" she sputtered, a little hurt her friend would lie to her.

"_No Gin, we kissed. That's it. We're not going out…though I wished we were"_ she said the last part in a barely audible whisper that Ginny had to strain her ear just to hear it.

Ginny couldn't believe it! Here she was smiling like crazy thinking her friend had finally gotten her wish (yes, she had known for a while that Anika has a crush on Harry, she figured it out after the Quidditch match.) only to go crashing back to earth knowing that they weren't together. She smiled sadly at her friend, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	12. Why don't you tell her

**Disclaimer:** Same old stuff I used to write in the other chaps! The plot's mine and so is the character Anika… so NO stealing!...please ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait. I've got a bit of writer's block right now so the updates would be moving a little slower as I try to write the rest of the story. I hope you like this one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tried his best to avoid Ginny and Anika (again) for the past few days after he accidentally blurted out to Ginny that they kissed. He most importantly was hiding from Ginny, who have been continuously pairing them up, to Ron's dismay. Add that Hermione kept on nagging him about it and that she and Ron are fighting—again!

"Harry! You have to tell her! you can't let the poor girl think there's something more between you two!" she scolded him yet again at lunch one day as Anika, Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy approached the Slytherin table.

"It will hurt her of course but it will hurt her even more if you let it hang in the air for a while just to tell her you didn't feel the same way later!" She continued as he looked up just in time to see Anika staring at him, he tried to smile at her but was surprised when he saw something blaze in her eyes. Was it rage?

"Anika!" Harry shouted after her one Friday afternoon. Their classes had let out early and as much as he regretted confronting her, it was the only way he can have Hermione off his case and to verify what he saw in her eyes earlier this week.

"Anika!" he called again, but still the silver-haired girl continued walking as if she heard nothing. When he finally caught up with her however,

"Anika…" he said his hand on her shoulder and turning her to him.

Anika faced Harry with an annoyed expression on her beautiful chiseled face, her perfectly shaped brow in a frown and her silver-grey eyes held anger, disappointment and sadness in them.

"What do you want?!" she demanded and Harry was taken aback at this reaction.

"I…uh, c-can we talk?" he stammered.

"Come on Anika; Draco and Blaise are waiting for us in the common room" Pansy said tugging on Anika's arm and glaring at Harry. For the past few weeks, Anika and Pansy seemed to have gotten closer since Ginny had been so busy and Anika needed someone to talk to. Turns out Pansy were not that bad a friend, she can be a bitch at times but she really was a good friend; no wonder she and Draco became close.

Anika nodded and turned around when Harry spoke again, "Anika, please?" he begged. Please say yes; I'm not cut out for this, he thought. Honestly, Harry wouldn't mind begging if it was just Anika, but with Pansy Parkinson beside her? That was a whole lot of a different story!

Anika cringed as she heard the desperation in his voice. She wanted to talk to him too; but as Ginny and Pansy had put it, 'men always want what they can't have.' Anika continued to walk when she felt a hand snake up her arm and hold her firmly.

"I won't let you walk out on me until we get to talk" Harry said stubbornly. Anika tugged on her arm to loosen his grip but he won't budge. She gave him another annoyed, steely look and tried again but he still won't let go. Finally she gave up.

"Fine!" she snapped at Harry "Pansy, please tell Draco I'm going to be a little late; you guys can start without me" Pansy gave her a questioning look then sneered at Harry, but she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Forget it, Just pretend it didn't happen

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I've got a bit of writer's block right now so the updates would be moving a little slower as I try to write the rest of the story. I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapters. Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry led Anika to where they first kissed. They sat in silence for a while but when he couldn't take it anymore, he cleared his throat and said.

"Anika…" he trailed willing Anika to look at him but she didn't, she continued staring forward.

"… I'm sorry. I know it was wrong for me to avoid you like that and…" he stopped when he heard a sniffling sound.

"Anika?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's funny isn't it? How one moment can change our lives? I was not like this before you know" she said a matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I wasn't a softy. Back before Draco had even gone to school I was the perfect Malfoy my father was so proud of. Draco used to be jealous of me back then; because I was the one my father had always praised, I was the one always right, I was the one like him. But it all changed, right after Draco went to school; we wrote to each other daily, and everything changed. He told me stories about his adventures and misadventures; he told me stories of you, the great Harry Potter." She paused.

"Anika…" Harry started to say but Anika shook her head not letting Harry speak—yet.

"And you know what? Right then, I realized that I haven't really given the world a chance, all my life I have lived in my father's perspective of the world. I am a pureblood, therefore I am superior. I was a bit more of a Malfoy when I went to school, ask anyone in Beauxbaton and they will tell you about the cold, bitchy Malfoy heiress who used to go there. But the face I showed there was not the real me; I have to put on a face that was not me to endure everything I was going through. But when I transferred here, when I'm with you, I can just be myself. Now I just wished I didn't. Because I ended up hurt; that was one of the reasons I lived in a mask and now I proved that I should've stucked to the life my father had raised me, because in that life, in that mask I can never be hurt … Draco and I had been raised with that kind of life, with that kind of facade. It was because of that reason alone that we were able to carry on with life—together." She finished still lost in her own world.

Harry didn't know what to say. Clearly Anika had just confessed something to him that nobody, not even her closest friends knew. She had just shared something about her secret life, about her and Draco's unhappy life. He didn't know that that was how both siblings lived their lives, especially not with Malfoy acting so tough and superior all the time; he had thought Malfoy loved being—well, a pureblood Malfoy heir but he guessed he was wrong.

It took Harry a long time before he finally spoke, "Anika, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" Anika suddenly asked looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah…sure." He answered a little nervous.

"The kiss—our kiss… Were you avoiding me because of it or because you kissed a Malfoy?" she asked a little too boldly.

"Well, uh…that is…' Harry cleared his throat. He admits he was kind of nervous before she even asked a question but he didn't expect such question that required a straightforward answer.

"… It's not because you're a Malfoy, actually I haven't even thought about it until now. It's really mainly because I don't know how I would react when I see you again." He paused. "I don't want you to think that I could give you more than being a friend, but I also don't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you when you were in a vulnerable state. I—I'm just so confused right now that I don't know what to do or say to you, how to react or greet you when I see you again…" Harry explained.

Anika nodded and stood up, "I understand…"

"Ani—" Harry started to say, standing up suddenly beside Anika.

"It's alright Harry, that's all I needed to know. I'm sorry if I made you worry or confused or whatever. Just forget about it, let's pretend it didn't happen" Anika added as she walks away leaving Harry Potter more confused than ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. I'm off the hook, so why can't I sleep?

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I've got a bit of writer's block right now so the updates would be moving a little slower as I try to write the rest of the story. I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapters. Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't get much sleep that night or that week for the matter. Every time he closed his eyes, dreams of silver-white hair, full red luscious lips and silver-grey eyes hunted him. He kept tossing and turning and replaying the scene with Anika; his mind constantly battling the unanswered questions about what happened. He did not know why he was obsessing over her proposal of pretending and forgetting what happened that night on the lake and it pisses him off! Plus, add the fact that he can't get his mind off of the silver-eyed beauty.

'Silver-eyed beauty?' he thought, 'stop it Potter, she's a Malfoy remember?' he scolded himself.

Harry pushed himself up on his bed to a sitting position, "I think I'm gonna go mad" he said frustration in his voice. And what does she mean by 'just forget about it and let's pretend it never happened?' he asked himself for the nth time that night. 'He couldn't pretend it didn't happen because it did!' he thought.

"Why the hell can't he just follow her advice? I mean, she left you off the hook so why just not be happy about it?" Harry groaned as he scolded himself yet again.

So many questions were swimming in the back of his mind; questions like, 'Why does Anika wanted to just forget about the kiss so suddenly?' or 'Why is it so easy for her to just forget and/or pretend? Does that mean she was regretting kissing him that night?' and so on.

What the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know was three stories below his Gryffindor dorm room; a Silver-haired Slytherin girl was wide awake too.

Anika couldn't sleep; there were so many things in the back of her mind, so many unasked and unanswered questions about a certain Gryffindor boy with Emerald Green eyes. She replayed the scene with Harry in her mind over and over again. 'I'm so stupid to believe he could see me as someone more than just a friend! Heck, we're not even friends!' she thought a lone tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped the tear hastily, "Get a grip of yourself Anika, you're a Malfoy; and Malfoy's don't cry or show weakness remember?" she told herself. She desperately needed someone to talk to, but everyone around her was too busy with their school work and duties and the one person who she wanted to talk to and be with was the reason of her the dilemma that she was in. What's a girl to do then but to cry herself to sleep.


	15. HIS Girl Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I think I wrote a somewhat long chapter. I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Hermione shouted after him to get his attention on the busy hallway during lunch. Harry was on his way to the Great Hall but he slowed his pace to wait for her and Ginny.

"So, how'd it go with Anika?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean 'how did it go?' Don't tell me you don't know." he answered nonchalantly. Thinking that she and Anika are already friends, she should know what had happened between them.

"I'm guessing not so well" Ginny answered for him and Hermione nodded with agreement.

"Well—um, what happened?" Hermione asked cautiously. The last time Harry was in an indifferent mood was when he was stressing about Voldemort and wasn't getting much sleep; that means he has a really short fuse and unless they didn't want a mad and shouting Harry Potter in the middle of the Great Hall then they'd better be careful with the words they use and questions they asked.

Harry shrugged and stared at his lunch.

It was a difficult picture to see, it was like Harry was physically there but his mind was off in a distant land. He looked troubled and confused and there were dark circles under his eyes. Ginny raised her brows asking a silent question of 'what happened and what's wrong' to Hermione. It was Hermione's turn to shrug when a laugh rang out from the Slytherin table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'He knew that laugh, he knew that voice' he thought as the laughter seemed to break him out of his trance. He looked at the Slytherin table just in time to meet a pair of silver-grey orbs.

Anika was sitting between Draco and Blaise. Blaise leaned closer to whisper something to her and she giggled. Harry frowned as he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

'No wonder she wanted to forget about what happened.' he thought shooting Blaise a look of daggers. 'Here I was feeling guiltyand confused, thinking about how I took advantage of her on her vulnerable state, while she sits there laughing and having a good time with Zabini?'

Harry had the urge to stand up and yank Anika away from Blaise Zabini who was sitting closely to her, too close for Harry's taste; in fact, he could be invading her personal space right now!

"Careful mate, you might break the spoon" Ron said sitting down between his sister and best friend.

Harry was snapped out of his bitter thoughts and looked at Ron questioningly. Ron gestured at Harry's white knuckles from his balled up fist that was holding the spoon. He released his grasp and stood up, he suddenly lost his appetite he announced and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny and both girls shrugged.

"I think I'll go with Harry" Hermione said getting up from her seat and running after Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry didn't know how he ended up near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. All he knew was he needed to get out of there or risk punching the hell out of Blaise Zabini for getting close—too close—to his girl.

The thought stopped him dead on his tracks, 'wait...hold up, what was that he just said? **'His girl?'**' he really must be going nuts!

"Harry!" a voice shouted and he looked up to see Hermione running towards him.

"What was that all about?" she asked once she caught up with him.

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Come off it Harry, did you even realize we haven't talked for almost a week now? Or that you've been walking around school like a zombie? It's like you're here but you're not really here! (Does that even make sense? Hehe) I know something's wrong. And I know it involves Anika" she said placing her hands on her hips and arching her brow.

Harry knew better than to avoid this conversation and so with a sigh he started to tell her what happened between Anika and him a week ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"… And what does she even mean by 'forget it and let's pretend it never happened?!'" Harry asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"So let me get this straight, you haven't been sleeping well since you tried to break it off—no, sorry about that—clear things up with Anika because she told you to forget it and now you're pissed because she's having a good time with Blaise?" Hermione asked a frown of concentration creasing her brow, and Harry nodded.

Hermione flashed the knowing look that said 'Eureka!' and beamed up at Harry.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked a little too surprised at her smile.

"Harry, let me ask you this, do you by chance _like_ Anika?" she asked boldly, stressing on the word 'like'.

"Uh…that d—depends on how you define l—like" Harry stammered and Hermione's smile became bigger.

"Uh-huh" she nodded as if contemplating a hard question. "So, seeing her with other guys infuriates you?" she continued.

"It doesn't infuriate me, it just that—well…" he cleared his throat

"Uh-huh" Hermione repeated. And after a few moments snapped her fingers and smiled at Harry.

"I think what we have here is a case of bug called…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…Jealousy" she announced, a triumphant look in her face.

"What? No! I don't—I'm not…" Harry stammered again trying to argue his point (in this case deep inside he knew he has none!)

"Believe me Harry, it's either you get over your pride and admit it and tell her or be consumed by it and face the possibility of losing her. It's your choice; but if I were you I'd choose the latter, it's much easier" Hermione said getting up and patting Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione heard Harry groan as she walked away. As much as she wanted to help him, she knew he needed to figure this out by himself and accept the truth before he could make the right choice. This was big news and as much as she wanted to share the information to Ginny, it would have to wait until after dinner!

'Our 'Hero' is finally growing up' Hermione thought and she giggled.


	16. Overheard

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **First of— for all those who reviewed, I really appreciate all your comments! Normally I reply to all my reviewers [through PM but I've been busy as you might have noticed because of the late update. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! And sorry for the late updates hope you understand! ()

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny knocked at the portrait that separated the Head Boy and Girl's room from the outside world (—err, well not exactly from the outside world, but you know what I mean). Malfoy rolled his eyes as he stood up from his relaxing position near the fire place to open the door, Granger had told him that a friend was coming to visit and that he should be polite enough to show her in when she arrives.

Now, normally Malfoy wouldn't do little-miss-perfect-Mudblood-Granger any favors, but lately their relationship had been tolerable enough and Malfoy didn't really want to throw in another rough patch between them; and so, as much as he hated it, he got up to answer the door before resuming his seat next to Blaise and Pansy.

When Ginny got the message from Hermione after leaving her last class that day she went straight to Hermione's room. She was so curious about what happened that afternoon that she didn't even question the reason why Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy were having a hushed conversation by the fireplace and why Malfoy answered the door without throwing one insult toward her.

------------------------------------------------------

"So?" she asked just after they heard the 'click' of the door.

Hermione told her about the information she got from Harry as they were talking and both girls giggled.

"Now that our question about what happened between them is answered, I think it's best if we start working on how to get the two together—again" Ginny said mischievously and Hermione nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry was a bit annoyed as he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room the next day. Hermione and Ginny were driving him mad! They were always hanging around him for what felt like weeks now talking non-stop about Anika!

'Oh! Did you see Anika today...'

'Anika is glowing more everyday, hasn't she?'

'Anika, Anika, Anika! That was all they could talk about around him!' he thought with a frown

Normally, Harry wouldn't mind them talking about other people especially their friends when he's around but enough was enough! He was having a hard time not thinking about her already and Hermione and Ginny's talking aren't helping.

He looked around the common room to see if both girls were there and was glad to know that they weren't. Harry sighed in relief and sat down near the fireplace; skipping dinner was all worth it if it meant that he gets a few hours of peace he thought before closing his eyes and fell asleep on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry growled as he saw another guy come up to Anika. She smiled at him brightly as if she enjoyed all the attention she was getting from him. It's been a week since this kind of thing started. Almost all the boys of Slytherin had been coming up to her and flirting with her and there was only a few Harry could take! He saw Anika smile sweetly at the guy before putting her hand on his arm to stop him from whatever he was saying and saw Anika walk off hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

Hermione heard Harry snarl beside her and she looked at him just in time to see what he was growling at and she smiled knowingly as a new idea popped inside her head. 'Ooohhh! Wait 'til Ginny hears about this!' she thought and resumed eating her breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly as both made their way to the Girl's Room. Ginny knew that excited voice of hers. It's either she found out something or she found out that she just passed another test—yet again!

Hermione pushed the door open a bit too roughly that it banged on the wall, but she did not take notice. She was too excited to tell her about her plan that she kicked every girl out of the bathroom to talk to Ginny.

When the place was deserted, Hermione finally spoke.

"I've got it! I know how to make Harry crack!" she said giddily at her friend.

"Really? How?" Ginny asked getting excited herself. She was getting frustrated over the fact that they might never be able to break Harry for the past couple of weeks.

"I just discovered that we can make use of what Harry's feeling right now. That would be our advantage!"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" the younger girl asked now confused.

"We work with Harry's jealousy!" Hermione answered.

"And how's that going to work?"

"Haven't you notice all the attention Anika had been getting from boys all week?" she asked and Ginny nodded.

"It's hard not to notice all the tongue wagging and flirty smiles whenever she's around." Ginny said, smiling at the thought of all those silly boys still lusting over the Malfoy heiress.

Before Hermione could agree with her however, one stall suddenly burst open and out came the least person they wanted to see, or rather, hear what they were talking about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pansy Parkinson smiled as she heard Granger and The Weslette talk about how they could make Potter and Anika get back together again. 'This is going to be fun' she thought before bursting out the stall she was in to see the surprised and horrified look at both girls.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you think you are way in over your head to be talking about fixing up Potty with a Malfoy heiress huh Granger?" she said enjoying the horrified look on both of them.

"And what makes you think that Anika still wants poor old Potty back? When she can have every guy she wants?" she continued still not getting a response from either.

"Think about it, Potter had his chance and he blew it, so I suggest you give it up before I tell Potter and Anika what you girls are up to." She said with a smirk and walked off leaving two Gryffindor girls stunned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know it's short! I promise the next one will be a little longer!

And also, tell me what you think about this chapter; I wasn't quite sure I liked the way it turned out; so please let me know what you think!

Oh and yeah! Again, for all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Don't forget to leave another review! Thanks!


	17. Tied in a Knott

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bitch! She wouldn't dare!" Ginny said angrily

"Oh she would…" Hermione said "…Trust me Gin, she would"

Hermione's head was buzzing. She couldn't believe her plan was history even before it started! How was she going to fix this now? She had devised the perfect plan, damn Pansy Parkinson!

Pansy smirked as she strolled outside the castle. It was fun messing around with Mudblood Granger and her little Weaslette friend! Of course, when it comes to Anika, it was a totally different story. Pansy wanted Draco to stop worrying about his little sister; she wanted to help Anika—and she did! Well, at least she thinks she did.

Pansy shook her head at her thoughts. Aren't having all those boys go gaga over her enough? I mean, if I were her I would be glad with the attention or even if having guys hang on to you every second would be a good enough distraction until I find out my next move. I'm sure Anika will appreciate that--right? Pansy asked herself. Little did she know how wrong she was, how very wrong indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few more days passed and all Harry could think about was how every boy in school seemed to be following Anika wherever she went and he didn't like it at all.

One morning, during breakfast he saw Knott corner Anika as she entered the Great Hall and though she was courteous enough to acknowledge his presence and tried to respond to everything she had heard him tell her a million times before and smile at the right time, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as he shifted into flirtation mode and tried his never ending pick-up lines with her.

Harry looked up just in time to see a smile flash across Anika's face as she talked to Knott; the sight made him want to puke but most importantly he wanted to get up and bash the guy in the head for always tailing Anika whenever and wherever she is. He tried to look away and concentrate on starting his breakfast when Ginny slipped into the seat next to him and whispered, "Seems like the two are getting closer huh?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused and Ginny shrugged towards the person Harry was trying to forget.

"Did you know that Knott is spending every second of his free time with Anika?" Ginny added emphasizing on her every word.

"Really? I reckon it must have something to do with 'dark' Slytherin business" Harry answered with a scowl.

"Um, it doesn't, actually—" "It's more of like Knott is drowning Anika with words and gestures of endearment. You know, wooing her, courting her, making her fall for _him_" she said making sure she made her point clear enough for Harry.

"Uh-huh" was all Harry could say, still eyeing the two Slytherins talking by the door.

Ginny smiled inwardly, judging by the way Harry was looking she was sure she had aced her mission—and her partners in matchmaking thought it was going to be hard! Ha! If only they could see her now.

- - - - -

Harry couldn't take it anymore! He had to do something or his going to go mad!

Suddenly, without a logical thought and before the little voice inside his head could even stop him Harry stood up and walked straight to where Anika and Knott was standing.

"Oh, Teddy that's so sweet of you but—" Anika stopped when he saw Harry standing behind Theodore Knott.

Harry cleared his throat before saying, "Anika, can I talk to you for a second?"

Anika stared wide eyed at Harry; it had been weeks since they last spoke to each other and she didn't see why he would choose to want to talk to her now.

"I'm kind of busy now Potter, so if you don't mind?" she said gathering her composure as she dismissed him.

"I do, actually. I need to talk to you—now" he said and made a gesture of grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the other boy but before he could take another step, Knott blocked his way and Harry looked up to meet his eyes and frowned.

"Excuse me" he said in an annoyed tone but the Slytherin won't budge; he took a step in another direction but he blocked it again.

"Fuck off Knott" Harry said a little too loudly and everybody within hearing range looked up from their breakfast to watch the show.

Sensing a fight was in order; Anika smiled her best smile and talked sweetly to Theodore, "Hey Teddy? Um, maybe you should step back, you wouldn't want to be in trouble and cause our House some points would you?" "We can finish talking later, ok?" she added and was relieved to see Knott nod and stand aside "anything for you babe" he said and Anika cringed as she heard him say the term on endearment.

Harry whirled Anika around as Knott walked away and when he was put of earshot he spoke, "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed

"What do you mean?" Anika asked innocently.

Harry, not wanting to go through the whole story went straight to the point "I mean, what you're doing flirting with every guy in Hogwarts?!"

Anika, hurt and shocked about Harry's accusation, replied "Excuse me? For your information I wasn't the one flirting with them! They're the ones who start it, I'm just being nice before I turn them down flatly" she said in an outraged voice. Harry was about to answer when Anika beat him to it.

"Besides, why do you even care who I talk to or not Potter? You aren't my keeper!"

Harry tried to say a comeback but he couldn't think of a good one. "The point is, I'm just trying to be nice and warn you that some things could end up bad—like, uh—" Harry's voice faltered, couldn't seem to bring up Anika's attack.

Anika knew what he was talking about but didn't want to bring it up too.

"The point is you should just mind your own business Potter! Who I want to talk to is none of your concern." She retorted and started to walk away when Harry suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her; when Anika turned around Harry did the only logical thing he could think of at that moment—

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Hehe I know, I'm bad…well, guess you just have to read on to the next chapter then huh? I reckon you might have a few guesses on what happens next, don't yah? ;p


	18. A message from the author

_**Note: **Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry for the long wait. College is really keeping me busy. I hope you understand! I promise I'll update as soon as I get a time off. And for those who have taken the time to read and review my story, thank you! It means a lot to me! Well, take care all of you. Ciao for now!  
_

_**-CelestialSilver35-**_


End file.
